The present invention relates to a game device suitable for a game, particularly for a quick shooting game in which an input operating member operated by a player is provided so that a player competes with another player for a rapidity in time after the start of the operation of the input operating member until the completion of a prescribed operation.
There have been hitherto known many shooting game devices employing gun type input members or the like. In these shooting game devices, have been proposed various kinds of games in which a player competes with another player for time required for them to hit a target. In such game devices, time taken until the player hits the target after he operates the gun type input member has been counted. The starting point of counting has been based on a signal of a voice, light, etc. from the game devices.
However, in the above described game devices, the start of the game was dependent upon machines, so that the player could not start the game in accordance with his intention.
With the above described conventional circumstances taken into consideration, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game device in which a player can start a game depending on his intention.
In order to achieve the above described object, according to the present invention, there is provided a game device in which an input operating member operated by a player is provided so that a player competes with another player for a rapidity in time until a prescribed action is completed after the operation of the input operating member is started; the game device comprising: a means for detecting whether or not the input operating member is in a stand-by state; and a means for detecting whether or not the prescribed action is completed, characterized in that time required until the prescribed action is completed after the input operating member gets out of a stand-by state.
According to this configuration, since the input operating member gets out of its stand-by state in accordance with the operation of a player, a game can be substantially started in accordance with the intention of the player and a time required until a prescribed action is completed can be counted.
Further, for achieving the above described object, according to the present invention, there is provided a game device in which an input operating member operated by a player is provided so that a player competes with another player for a rapidity in time until a prescribed action is completed after the operation of the input operating member is started; the game device comprising: a means for detecting whether or not the input operating member is in a stand-by state, a target actuator for actuating a target member as an object for the operation of the input operating member and a means for detecting whether or not the prescribed action is completed, characterized in that the target member starts its operation through the target actuator when the input operating member gets out of its stand-by state.
According to this configuration, when the input operating member gets out of its stand-by state in accordance with the operation of the player, such actions as the appearance of hidden targets or the commencement of movement of targets can be started.
Further, in the present invention, the stand-by state of the input operating member is preferably a state in which the input operating member is held in a holder part.
According to this configuration, when the input operating member is pulled out from the holder part, a game leaving the stand-by state can be obtained.
Further, in the present invention, the stand-by state of the input operating member is effectively a state in which the input operating member is directed to a predetermined direction different from a direction upon its operating state.
According to this configuration, for instance, if the input operating member is directed downward, it can be brought into a stand-by state, and if the input operating member is directed horizontally, it can be brought into an operating state.
Still further, according to the present invention, the means for detecting whether or not the input operating member is in a stand-by state is preferably a sensor for detecting whether or not the input operating member provided in the holder part is present.
Still further, according to the present invention, effectively, a plurality of sensors are provided and the sensors are provided in different positions of the holder part.
According to this configuration, an accuracy in detecting whether or not the input operating member is in a stand-by state is improved so that an erroneous detection of the stand-by state of the input operating member due to an object other than the input operating member can be reduced.
Still further, in the present invention, at least one of a plurality of sensors is preferably a sensor whose detecting system is different from those of other sensors.
According to this configuration, an accuracy in detecting whether or not the input operating member is in a stand-by state is more improved so that an erroneous detection of the stand-by state of the input operating member due to an object other than the input operating member can be assuredly prevented.
Still further, in the present invention, the means for detecting whether or not the input operating member is in a stand-by state is preferably a sensor for detecting an inclination provided in the input operating member.
According to this configuration, if the input operating member is directed downward, the stand-by state of the input operating member can be realized, and if the input operating member is directed horizontally, the operating state of the input operating member can be realized.
Still further, according to the present invention, effectively, the input operating member is a gun type input member and a time required until the target member is hit after the gun type input member leaves a stand-by state is counted.
According to this configuration, a game device can be provided in which a quick shooting action can be started in accordance with the intention of the player.
Furthermore, in the present invention, the sensor is preferably a sensor for detecting light applied from the gun type input member.
According to this configuration, an accuracy in detecting whether or not the input operating member is in a stand-by state can be assuredly improved.